


A Ruby, a Pearl, and Several Others (Who Totally Ship Them)

by Larkfeather1151



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Crying, Cuddles, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Fluorite is large and can't fit places, Friendship, Hospitals, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Original Character(s), Pain, Sick Character, Suffering, honestly idk why i wrote this, kind of, like a lot of them ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkfeather1151/pseuds/Larkfeather1151
Summary: The Off-Colors are headed to Earth, when one of Rhodonite's components falls ill. Luckily, Steven has some rebel friends who can help.





	1. Fusion, Separation, and the Consequences of Secrets Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic, so I have little to no idea what I'm doing. I only have about 4 chapters planned...  
> Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are appreciated!  
> Also, this fic contains an increasing amount of OC's and general lore weirdness, so if that stuff bothers you... you've been warned.

Captain Lars' hair shimmered, and Steven emerged. Poor Captain Lars nearly fell over.

"Ste-ven," he groaned. "How 'bout a little warning next time?"

Steven looked sheepish. "Sorry, Lars."

The others rushed to greet him. Rhodonite jumped out of her seat to follow, only for the world to suddenly pitch sideways. She stumbled, trying to regain her balance. The gem on her chest throbbed painfully, sending a wave of pain through her body. Rhodonite stood for a second, gasping heavily. 

_ Oh, no. _

_ What's wrong? _

_ Nothing, it's just- _

Another pain gripped her, stronger this time. Rhodonite crumpled, crying out and clutching at her gem with her smaller set of hands.

She was dimly aware of the others crowding around her. Someone grabbed her shoulders and rolled her onto her back. She whimpered. Her larger set of hands folded protectively over the smaller ones.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "It's ok, Rhodonite." She wasn't sure whose voice that was. The hand left. "Steven, can you go back and get your moms?" Captain Lars, then. Whatever answer Steven gave was lost as another pain ripped through her gem. Her form faltered for a second, and she felt the connection between her gems weaken. Intense panic took hold.

_ I can't lose you please don't go it hurts please i can't do this without you hold on it hurts no please stay hurts- _

"I got help!"

Her form glitched harder, glowing with white light. Her vision seemed to split, and Rhodonite was no more.

 

The pain was even worse apart. The world spun and blurred before her eyes, so Pearl squeezed them shut with a shaky moan. Tears streamed down her face. Through the fog of agony she could feel someone touching her gem. Terrified, she summoned every scrap of energy she had and kicked out at the unseen gem, feeling a tiny spurt of satisfaction at the yelp that followed.

A warm hand clasped hers. She knew that grip as though it were her own-it had been, until mere moments ago.

"Ruby," she gasped.

Ruby squeezed her hand gently. "I'm here, Pearl." She leaned in closer, so that Pearl could feel the heat rolling off her. "I love you," she breathed.

"I-oh!" Pearl squeezed her hand tighter as another wave of pain racked her body. "Oh,  _ stars _ , Ruby, it  _ hurts _ ! "

The unfamiliar hands reached for her gemstone again. Before Pearl could kick out she felt Ruby stroke her cheek with her free hand.

"It's okay," she soothed. "That's Golden Dravite. She's here to help you."

"Hello, Pearl." A low, calm voice came from somewhere above her. "I'm going to take on your pain now. You'll soon begin to feel numb." Dravite paused. "Would you like me to leave your hand free?" 

Pearl forced a tight nod. The sensation in her body was already fading, starting in her gem and spreading slowly but surely outward. She whimpered.

Ruby rubbed her thumb over Pearl's knuckles. Pearl thought she could hear her whispering something, but her ears were ringing and everything was numb and she felt so weak and tired and she could feel the world slipping away, but she didn't mind. She actually felt quite relaxed. Idly Pearl wondered whether that pesky Dravite had drugged her. And yet...

Through the fog of whatever sedative she surely had been administered, she was certain that Ruby was there. Ruby's gentle hands never left hers. The last thing she remembered was Ruby's fingers tracing little patterns on her palm, and a sense of tired determination to stay alive for her beloved Ruby.

 

Ruby watched the Dravite lean over Pearl, focusing intensely as her body went limp. The tall golden gem withdrew a dropper of light blue fluid and dripped a little in Pearl's mouth. Ruby was just about to ask her about it when a weak whimper sounded from the pink gem below her. She rubbed her thumb over her knuckles gently.

"She can hear you," murmured the Dravite. "This will make her sleep, but until that happens she'll feel your hand and hear your voice."

Ruby nodded. "Hey, Pearl," she whispered. "I love you. I love you so much. She's gonna help you now, and you're gonna be okay. I'll be right here, okay?" 

Pearl's grip had been tight, but now it slackened as the sedative took full effect. Ruby fought back tears. "I love you," she choked. "Be brave, okay? I'm not gonna leave you, okay?"

Dravite was applying a clear liquid to Pearl's gem now. "She's in severe saltwater withdrawal," Dravite explained quietly. "When was the last time she got to a Pearl's fountain?"

"I-I don't know what that is." Ruby never took her eyes off Pearl.

Dravite looked worried. "That's not good," she muttered. Aloud, she said, "I need to take her back to the rebel base for further treatment."

"What?" Gasps the left of the Rutiles.

"Further treatment?" Echoes the right.

Ruby jumped up worriedly, sliding between Pearl and Dravite. "Why can't you fix her  _ here _ ? "

"She needs further treatment," Dravite snapped. She pushed past Ruby and lifted Pearl, somehow managing to be gentle in spite of her anger. Ruby might have been amazed if she wasn't so upset.

"I want to go with her."

Dravite sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to take her in as soon as possible. She doesn't have time for me to try and bring another gem along." She turned to the Rutiles. "How far are you from the rebel base?"

"Not far."

  "We're pretty close."

"It's settled, then. I'll take her on ahead, and you all can come later in the ship." 

Ruby felt tears welling in her eyes. "C-can I say goodbye?"

Dravite hesitated. "You'll see her again soon," she attempted clumsily.

"Please," Ruby whispered. "I told her I wouldn't leave her. Please let me say goodbye."

Dravite relented, bending down so Pearl was at Ruby's height. Ruby stepped forward.

"Pearl," Ruby murmured. "It's okay. You're gonna be just fine." Her voice cracked. "You gotta leave now. Gotta get all fixed up. I'm gonna be there when you wake up, though, okay? You be brave for me now, Pearl, okay?" Her eyes filled with tears as she finished, "I love you."

Ruby stepped back, tears streaming down her face. She felt Padparadscha rest a small hand on her shoulder. Steven glanced at her, then began to help Dravite and Pearl into Captain Lars' hair. The sight was too much for Ruby. She hid her face in Padparadscha’s shoulder and broke down sobbing. How long they stayed that way—Ruby weeping in Padparadscha’s surprisingly strong embrace—Ruby wasn't sure. But when she finally lifted her head, eyes damp and heart aching, her beloved Pearl was gone.


	2. Medics, Warp-Pads, and Friendships Forged in Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl makes her way to the Rebels' med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should warn you, this chapter is *very* OC-centric. Again, there's no shame in finding a better fic if that's not your thing.

As soon as the warp-light left her, Dravite sprang from the warp pad into a small group of medics. She set the still-unconscious Pearl onto a gurney, careful to keep a hand on her.  
Smudge Serpentine stood beside her and touched a hand to the Pearl's gem, reciting the specs and vitals. They all seemed perfectly normal, save for one: "Salt-count 0.17 measures per luminites."  
A young Ruby trainee nearly dropped the supplies she was carrying. "What? That-that can't be right!"  
Smudge whipped around, furious. "Are you questioning my readings?"  
"N-no, Smudge, I just-"  
"Stop it, both of you." Nebula Tourmaline stepped forth, glaring at them both. "You're compromising her health every moment you spend arguing." She turned to Dravite. "When was she last at a Pearl's fountain?"  
Dravite's fingers twitched nervously. "It was unclear, Nebula, but her fusion partner didn't even know what a Pearl's fountain was." Nebula hissed through gritted teeth. Dravite tensed. She was suddenly aware of the crowd clustered around the warp pad, taking in the proceedings eagerly. She should have known there'd be a crowd for a gem like this.  
"We must take her in at once," Nebula decided. "Goldie, take her up to the emergency Pearl's bay with the trainee. Smudge, go tell-"  
By now Dravite was already rushing away, pushing the Pearl beside her. The little Ruby trainee sprinted ahead, parting the crowd to make a path for her.

* * *

 

When they'd at last passed the crowd, Dravite swung abruptly down a dark hallway. The Ruby screeched to a halt, then turned after her.  
"Hey!" Called the Ruby. "Where are you going, the Pearl emergency bay's this way!"  
Dravite huffed. "It's a shortcut," she snapped. "You'll need to know them all before you can run gems alone."  
The Ruby caught up with her. "Who put slag in your stone?" She muttered.  
"Well, excuse me for wanting the best for a patient!"  
"You do not! You just wanna look good in front of Nebula."  
"At least I don't melt the supplies when I'm having a bad day!"  
"At least I don't kiss up to the head medic!"  
"At least I'm not a dusty little hothead like you!"  
The Ruby stopped dead. Smoke drifted from her body. "What did you just call me?" She growled.  
Dravite stopped pushing the gurney and flinched inwardly. "Hothead" was one of the worst names to call a Ruby, and she knew it. But she couldn't back down now, could she?  
"I said, you're a dusty little hothead!"  
With an infuriated roar, the Ruby launched herself at Dravite, still smoldering. Dravite wrenched her off, cursing, and flung her so hard she skidded down the hall.  
"Ooh, you're gonna pay for that, you-"  
She was cut off by a soft, shaky moan. They turned to see the Pearl shivering, roused to half-consciousness by the sudden return of the pain.  
"R-ruby? Is that you?" She let out a weak sob. "Oh, p-please, Ruby, don't l-leave me here alone..."  
Dravite felt her heart twist. "I'm so sorry, dear." She touched a hand to the Pearl's gem, feeling the familiar sensation of foreign pain flooding her body. The Pearl relaxed slightly.  
"Where's Ruby?" She mumbled drowsily. "I'm sure I heard her..."  
Ruby and Dravite exchanged glances. Dravite gave her an imperceptible nod.  
Ruby took the Pearl's trembling hand. "I'm here, Pearl. It's okay," Ruby whispered. Dravite began pushing the gurney again. Ruby scrambled alongside to keep up, still holding the Pearl's hand.  
They continued along that way for a while, eventually coming upon a rickety service elevator. Dravite pushed the Pearl into the elevator. Ruby followed after and pushed one of the buttons as Dravite prepared to sedate the Pearl again. She withdrew the pipette and sedative, but hesitated, staring at Ruby. Quick-tempered as she was, she'd been swift and dutiful the entire run. Dravite owed it to her to make amends.  
"Hey, newbie," she said. "Has anyone taught you how to do a sedation yet?"  
Ruby shook her head.  
"Come here, then." Dravite passed her the pipette and set the vial of sedative beside the Pearl. "Withdraw half a unit of sedative into the pipette."  
Ruby complied. "Then what?"  
"Put just the tip in the corner of her mouth, release the sedative, and then-"  
"Massage the throat to swallow," Ruby finished.  
Dravite was surprised. "Yes," she said. "Yes, that's right."  
Ruby completed the sedation and the two medics stood in silence as the Pearl sank into a deep sleep once more. The elevator doors opened at last, and they exited side by side.  
Dravite took a breath. "I've been wondering," she began, "You don't really go by "Ruby," do you?"  
Ruby looked up, shocked. "Y-you want to know my name?"  
Dravite glanced away, blushing golden brown. "Something like that."  
The smaller gem stared at her feet. "Ember. My name's Ember."  
"Ember," Dravite repeated. "That's pretty."  
Now it was Ember's turn to blush. "It's not that pretty," she said.  
"Of course it is. I wouldn't have said so otherwise."  
"Goldie!" A bright yellow fusion hurried in front of them. "What took you so long? Didn't you take the shortcut?" She took the Pearl from them, keeping a slim lower hand on her gem.  
Dravite hesitated. Should she say what had transpired between her and Ember?  
At last she said, "Sorry, Tiger Eye, I forgot about the shortcut. She-" Dravite nodded to Ember, "-reminded me."  
Ember's shocked stare burned into her. She swallowed.  
"Well! I'm glad your Ruby friend remembered the way," Tiger Eye said sharply.  
And despite the gravity of the situation, Dravite found herself saying, "Ember. Her name is Ember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter! I apologize for how long this chapter took to materialize. Things have been hectic lately, but now that I'm out of school hopefully I'll find the time to update more frequently.


End file.
